


Lugere Apud Gaudium

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, High Fantasy, Multi, Yangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: Beeschnee's with Yangst? In this economy?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/153986
Kudos: 18





	Lugere Apud Gaudium

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned have some feels?

Weiss huffed as she looked over the scene before her, she trusted Yang and Pyrrha, but she felt that this was a little much. They had all known this would happen eventually, but here they were, both far to emotional for her. Weiss glances at Blake, who had been stoically watching beside her, looking out at the cliff side where the Yang knelt, blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze that always accompanied sheer surfaces like this. Pyrrha was behind her, looking on, barely able to stand from the looks of it, but neither of the two moved as they looked at the two markers at the edge.

“Should we speak with them? They’ve been like this for two days.” Weiss whispered, her voice inaudible to any other than Blake, and even she had to strain, a moment, to make sure she had heard it properly. The Lycanthrope turned Lich glanced over at the other two again, but said nothing, so Weiss continued. “Pyrrha at least went to bed yesterday, and ate something this morning, but Yang hasn’t moved from that spot since the ceremony.”

“Everyone grieves differently Weiss.”

“I’m aware, but we have other matters to attend too, like the handling of her will. They had kids, and as much as they’re mourning the loss of one of their mothers, they probably want to make sure that Pyrrha’s going to be okay and her affairs are in order before they go back to their lives. And we need to get Yang to eat something, she can only fast for so long before it kills her.”

Blake nodded, and indicated her head towards Pyrrha. It was … a kind gesture, she knew Pyrrha would be more responsive to such talks, that she would be less likely to cry or explode if either spoke to her, asking her to come warmup inside, speak with her children, and look over what was left for who. It would be more sensible for Weiss to speak to Pyrrha, being the more logic based between herself and Blake … but Weiss shook her head, and instead went for the kneeling blonde. She didn’t have to look to know Blake had already started for Pyrrha, and was gently leading her back towards the house not far from here.

“Yang, you need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Weiss sighed, and placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “I’m sure you aren’t, but you still need to take care of yourself. You still have plenty of people who care about you.”

The Dragon nodded, but didn’t take her eyes off of the two markers before her. “I know Weiss, I just … I need some time. I knew it was going to happen, but she always seemed so, invincible. Nothing could stop her, I just thought …”

Weiss nodded, “Death comes for all mortals Yang. But this isn’t what she would want. Ruby would want us to celebrate the life she had, not mourn her absence.”

“I was supposed to protect her.” Yang grit her teeth as forced the words out. “I was supposed to be there, to protect her.”

“Yang, you did. She got to do what mortals do, grow old, have a family, and pass with all of their mental capacities. There wasn’t any pain, she was happy.”

Weiss paused a moment, considering her next words carefully, “But your refusal to continue would not make her so.” 

Yang stiffened at that, and shifted slightly, a burning red eye staring through Weiss. The vampire refused to flinch, and soon, the violent red melted back to the lilac she loved. “I miss her so much,” her voice was a desert in that moment, and Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around the larger woman, pulling the dragon close.

“ _Lugere apud gaudium_ Yang.”

**Author's Note:**

> The latin is supposed to mean "to mourn with joy."  
> Hopefully I return soon?  
>  _Vanishes to the either_


End file.
